(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a ballpoint pen with extensible closing top, and more particularly to the ballpoint pen structured to comprise a spring pen top, a handhold, an extensible pen body, a cap and a pen refill. Control over advance and retreat of the front-end spring pen top is effectuated by pulling forward and backward on the extensible pen body, thereby achieving rapid opening of the ballpoint pen for immediate usage thereof. Furthermore, when the ballpoint pen is not in usage, structure of the ballpoint pen provides for protecting the pen refill by withdrawing the pen refill within the handhold.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ballpoint pens can be divided into the following various types, including press-type, twist-type and cover-type, wherein the type indicates which method is utilized for opening the ballpoint pen for usage thereof. Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a ballpoint pen a adopting the most commonly cover-type method. The ballpoint pen a is divided into two major portions, namely a pen top a1 and a pen body a2. A pen refill a3 is disposed interior of the pen body a2. When not in usage, the pen top a1 is placed atop a front extremity of the pen body a2, thereby covering the pen body a2, and which is further utilized to protect the pen refill a3 from being damaged should the pen refill a3 knock against an object. When requiring using the ballpoint pen a, directly removing of the pen top a1 permits immediate usage of the ballpoint pen a, thus realizing extreme convenience in usage. However, outward appearance of the ballpoint pen a is relatively uninteresting, and relatively easily eliminated through market competition. Moreover, the pen top a1 is difficult to store and easily lost.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention has specifically developed an improved structure for a ballpoint pen so as to provide an extensible type opening and closing method. The ballpoint pen utilizes a structure comprising a spring pen top, a handhold, an extensible pen body, a cap and a pen refill. Control over advance and retreat of the front-end spring pen top is effectuated by pulling forward and backward on an extensible pen body, thereby achieving rapid opening of the ballpoint pen for immediate usage thereof. Furthermore, when the ballpoint pen is not in usage, structure of the ballpoint pen provides for protecting the pen refill by withdrawing the pen refill within the handhold. Usage of the ballpoint pen is thus made considerably easy, and embodies uniqueness, which assuredly complies with market requirements.